


拯救

by PsycheCarr



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: Deckard年幼时曾被街边的吉普赛人扯住脚踝，那女人疯疯癫癫地念着什么。彼时他还小，竟踢不掉那只瘦骨嶙峋的脏手。她两眼翻白，喉咙里发出咯咯声。同行的Hattie吓得躲在Owen身后，而Owen双手插兜看笑话。正当Deckard要俯下身拽开那只手时，吉普赛人说话了：“你们都将受苦。”





	拯救

**Author's Note:**

> -ooc/黄色慎入
> 
> -流水账
> 
> -前面和后面风格不太搭。主要因为本来想写刀子，然后不知道为什么就唐突一转瑟琴了。我瑟文很苦手，提前道歉。

Deckard年幼时曾被街边的吉普赛人扯住脚踝，那女人疯疯癫癫地念着什么。彼时他还小，竟踢不掉那只瘦骨嶙峋的脏手。她两眼翻白，喉咙里发出咯咯声。同行的Hattie吓得躲在Owen身后，而Owen双手插兜看笑话。正当Deckard要俯下身拽开那只手时，吉普赛人说话了：“你们都将受苦。”

随即她转向Deckard，这时孩子们看见她流下一滴泪：“而你能把他们救出来。”

“这么说，那位没收钱的老女人还预言对了。”Hobbs惊叹不已，“我以为拿不到钱的吉普赛人绝不会说真话。”

Hattie笑起来：“但我一直有一点不解。“

“哪点？”

“谁能把Deckard救出来呢？”

Deckard坐在餐厅靠落地窗的桌子旁。这是一家古巴风情的家庭餐厅，到处摆满木雕和宽叶绿植。若非受邀至此，他本人绝不可能踏入半步。他手边的文件被百无聊赖地翻到倒数第二页时，从窗外投下巨大的阴影，无论如何都很难注意不到。“终于，”他看向窗外，几乎要竖起中指，“太慢了。”

Hobbs坐下的时候，对面的人已经叫侍者拿来了菜单。“下次必须是你来伦敦见我，不管顺不顺路。”Deckard要了一杯啤酒，“我实在是服了你选餐厅的本事。”

“有什么不好。”Hobbs笑嘻嘻的，“这是全LA我最爱的餐厅！”

Deckard这回来LA是办事顺路，他被派去好莱坞威胁一个黑白通吃的电影公司股东，Hobbs已经从Locke那里得知了这件事。间谍若无其事地参加了股东女儿的婚礼，然后把这位百万富翁绑好扔进正在放水的水晶浴缸里。

餐厅里放着热烈的西班牙语歌。Deckard仍然穿着西装，迫于LA的气温没有披风衣。他全身上下唯一一样和这里的热带气氛相符的物件是一个棕榈树的胸针。

“看来你还挺喜欢它的嘛。”他点了一杯Seagram‘s加七喜，而这种做法立刻被Deckard嫌弃了。

“主要因为是Sam挑的，别想多，Hobbs。”

要是换到以往，他肯定要和这位伦敦富有家庭的大公主辩论一番。但眼下Hobbs有些退缩，不愿挑起他其实很享受的争端。他最近常思考Hattie提出的那个问题，谁能把Deckard救出来呢。

Deckard Shaw，毫无疑问，不需要物理意义上的拯救。但他的感情世界始终很空虚。他是个浪子，几乎没有床上缺人的时候，并且男女通吃，潇洒自在。可是在这么多年之后，在这么多年的战斗和逃跑之后，Deckard也会想要稳定的东西。

就好像沙漠里的云，需要找到一座山才不会被热风吹散。

Hobbs就是他想要的山。

但Hobbs本人完全没有这样的意识，他仍在担心Deckard把他当作一般的炮友，因此连争吵都在极力避免。他也许是更需要稳定感情的一方，只是这就像一场探戈，需要配合。明明两个人的心都在蠢蠢欲动，却没有人敢提出请对方跳舞。

如果Hattie在场，一定要抓狂。你们俩第一次谈恋爱吗？那个年代的人都这样吗？

Deckard坐在Hobbs的越野车上，他没有问要去哪，但几乎可以肯定是他家。两个人都喝了不少酒，头脑不大清醒。Deckard先开的口：“哼，警察也会酒驾吗？”

Hobbs转头看了看他，还是决定不回嘴。

“你这家伙是喝醉了吗？连说话都不会了。”Deckard皱皱眉头，有一种奇妙的不爽从他心底升上来。他绝不会承认自己喜欢和这个大块头斗嘴，可如果对方一直忍让，就仿佛是缺了点什么。

而Deckard绝不会忍着什么不爽的情绪，因此车刚在车库里停好，他就立刻翻身跨坐在Hobbs身上。他满意地看到Hobbs惊了一下，挑起一边眉毛，然后下面硬了起来。

“你最近怎么回事？”Deckard看似给Hobbs占了个大便宜，实际上双方都清楚这是审问。如果问不出个满意的答案来，大公主绝不会让他有好晚上过。而Hobbs已经硬的不行了，他的阴茎顶在牛仔裤上，并不好受。

“我最近在想你是不是把我当成你的第一万零一个床伴。”脱口而出的时候Hobbs觉得事情会变得不太好。他原本想用更婉转一点的说法，尽管“婉转”这个形容词在他们以前的对话里从来用不上。总之他并不想事情变糟，毕竟他珍惜这段感情，而且想为Sam找到能够填进家庭树上那个问号里的人。

Deckard，完全在他意料之中，立刻朝他脑袋挥了一拳。不过在他意料之外的是，这一拳很慢，简直可以说是无力。

“我看我需要立刻用手枪给你通一下脑子，怀疑你的大脑被肌肉塞住了。”Deckard恨铁不成钢，“你是高中生吗？我要是把你当炮友还会为了见你顺路接好莱坞的任务？”

这下轮到Luke Hobbs彻底傻眼，他开始觉得自己可能确实是个白痴。

“你这大脑萎缩的白痴！”Deckard从深吻里勉强挣脱出来，打掉Hobbs已经解开腰带的大手，“回你卧室啊，这边都没润滑剂。”

“嚯，我就知道公主要这么说。”Hobbs勉强空出一只手打开副驾驶的柜子，拿出一瓶润滑剂，“现在看看咱俩谁比较有先见之明？”

Deckard没有再朝对方脸上招呼一拳，因为Hobbs已经在手上倒满润滑剂，伸进了他的裤子。Hobbs熟门熟路地放入两根手指，按到了那个地方。Deckard像是受惊的猫一样弓起背，嘴里流出几句呻吟。

双方都不是喜欢漫长前戏的人，更何况还喝了点酒。Deckard也开始着手帮Hobbs解开裤子。Hobbs感到自己的阴茎大概被困了一个世纪，终于弹出来的时候，他俩同时满意地叹了口气。灵巧的间谍侧身踢了下他调整座位的把手，让驾驶室变得宽敞许多，然后几乎是着急地坐了上去。

Hobbs左手去捏Deckard饱满的屁股，右手搂住他的背，让他与自己节奏一致，同时低下头去舔咬他的乳头。Deckard好像很满意这样的待遇，他胸前酥酥麻麻的，低声呻吟着，浑身都染上情欲的粉色。Hobbs硬的更厉害了，他双手抱住Deckard，把他转了个方向。这么一转立刻就蹭到了最敏感的地方，Deckard几乎要叫出声来。Hobbs抬起他的一条腿，让Deckard难以控制平衡，他感到自己简直是躺在Hobbs的阴茎上，被一下下往上钉。Hobbs的另一只手伸到前面帮他撸，但其实Deckard的阴茎已经自顾自湿漉漉地往外滴着什么，没撸几下他就射了。

“这就不行了？”

“Fuck you！”Deckard喘着气用英音说脏话，惹得人心更痒痒。

但Hobbs还没有射。他翻了个身，把Deckard压在下面，更用力地进出。Deckard刚射过的阴茎又立起来，这次他故意没去照顾，而且把Deckard的双手按在上方不让他碰。Deckard当然有对策，他抬起头给了Hobbs一个吻。激烈的吻，两个人像两头野兽在互相撕咬，车库昏黄的光线照得这一幕更加色情。离开时两个人嘴里都带着血液特有的腥气，而Hobbs也早就不知何时松开了手。解放双手的Deckard又射了一次，然后扯着Hobbs的肩，把他重新压在下面。

“别想射里面，你这发情的家伙。”Deckard伸手打开车门给自己更多空间，然后慢慢探下去，把Hobbs的阴茎含在了嘴里。

确切来说，那么大的东西是很难完全含下的。但他的确试了几次，Hobbs被喉咙抵到龟头的感觉爽到几乎立刻缴械。但深喉对口的人来说实在是不太舒服，Deckard当然不会用自己的不适来取悦Hobbs。但剩下的把戏也够舒服了，他从阴囊开始一路慢慢地舔上去，然后含着用舌头围绕龟头转圈。Fuck，Hobbs想，也就这位小公主能把口交做的甚至有些优雅。因此他也没撑多久，很快射在了Deckard的嘴里。

Hobbs看着Deckard故作镇定地吞掉嘴里的精液，伸出手帮他擦掉嘴边的，然后又用力吻了上去。

“我们上去吧？”

“嗯哼。”Deckard趴在Hobbs宽阔的肩膀上，似乎坦然接受了自己要被抱上楼的事实。

“你以后多来玩好不好，Sam也很喜欢你。当然我也会多去伦敦的。”

“嗯哼。”

“话说啊，你想结婚吗？”

“嗯哼。”Deckard顺口答应，两秒后才弄明白对方刚刚说了什么。但他并不抗拒这件事，“呃……以后再说吧，以后再说。下次记得在车里放套子，否则你就自己撸射吧。”

Hobbs简直要高声欢呼了，他不敢相信自己刚刚听到了什么。比起立刻亲吻他的未婚夫，Hobbs几乎要先打电话给Hattie（当然没有这么干，他会被揍的。）来告诉她，我们已经互相拯救了。


End file.
